


Spotkanie Czwartego Stopnia

by Kirrond



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrond/pseuds/Kirrond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Młody George przechadza się leśną ścieżką. Jednak tym razem nie będzie to zwykły spacer. Opowiadanie to powstało jako jedna z konkurencji w trakcie Różowej Rewolucji 2015 w Zakonie Jedi Order (www.jediorder.pl).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotkanie Czwartego Stopnia

Dawno dawno temu w odległej galaktyce, a może nie aż tak odległej bo na planecie zwanej ziemią, na leśnej polanie, gdzie promienie bezlitosnego słońca, nie oszczędzając niczego, grzały wszystko wokoło, rozbił się statek.  
Pikował wsród gałęzi drzew, strasząc wszelkiego rodzaju zwierzynę... aż w końcu z ogromnym hukiem spadł, wbijając się w ziemię.  
W pobliżu nie było nikogo kto by sprawdził czy nic nikomu nie jest i czy w ogóle ktoś w środku jest.  
Mijały godziny a statek tonął coraz głębiej w płomieniach.  
***  
Pod wieczór leśną drogą szedł młody chłopak, niewiedząc czemu przyszedł akurat na miejsce gdzie leżał popalony statek, a raczej to co z niego zostało.  
Obchodził go kilka razy dookoła chcąc się do niego dostać, jednak płomienie mu to uniemożliwiały. Zatrzymał się na wprost kabiny pilota i zauważył że jest tam droid i nieprzytomny jeszcze jeden pasażer.  
\- Muszę ich stamtąd wydostać! - Krzyknął i zabrał się do pracy. - Cholerni fani S-F, - mamrotał pod nosem wyciągając rozbitka z kokpitu. Co ty gościu, chciałeś tą plastykową zabawką na księżyc polecieć?  
Chłopak przyjrzał się zielonej postaci.  
\- Trzeba ściągnąć z ciebie tą durną maskę. Złapał za jeden z licznych głowogonów nieprzytomnego gościa i pociągnął. O dziwo nie wyłoniła się ludzka twarz, a maska zachowywała się jak skóra.  
\- Co to jest? - mamrotał szarpiąc jeszcze mocniej.  
Sięgnął ręką do pasa przybysza i złapał cylindryczny przedmiot z przyciskiem…  
\- Wib…  
Nie dane mu było dokończyć, bo z płonących resztek statku wytoczył się z piskiem samobieżny kosz na śmieci z kółkami. Wysunął jakiś chwytak z siebie, złapał cylinder i pognał przed siebie.  
\- MAŁY ZŁODZIEJU WRACAJ TU Z TYM!  
Chłopak gnał jak szalony za koszem na śmieci. Nagle między nim a robotem pojawiła się postać ubrana w czarny płaszcz.  
\- Nie no ja nie wierzę. Chyba trafiłem do równoległego wszechświata pełnego wariatów, - skomentował sytuację dostrzegając doklejone różki na głowie kolejnej postaci. - Weź łaskawie swojego kolegę i dajcie mi święty spokój.  
Przybysz nic nie mówiąc wyciągnął podobny cylinder spod płaszcza.  
\- Co wy robicie z tymi cylindrami!  
\- Zaraz ci pokarzę, - odparła postać w czerni.  
\- No co to to nie! Nie na pierwszej schadzce! - chłopak stanowczo odparł tupiąc nogą.  
Rozległ się śmiech zakapturzonego jegomościa, który został szybko przerwany jękiem jaki wydobył się z jego ust po tym jak jakimś cudem uderzył w drzewo pięć metrów dalej.  
\- Wiem! Trafiłem do gry i mam lagi!  
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz chłopcze, ale dziękuję ci za pomoc, - rozległ się głos za plecami chłopaka.  
\- Co tu jest grane?!  
\- Nazywam się Kirrond, jestem Rycerzem Jedi z Zakonu Jedi Order. Mój statek rozbił się na twojej planecie…  
\- Jedi? Co ty fandzolisz chopie?  
\- Jesteśmy obrońcami Pokoju. Szkolimy się, aby pomagać mieszkańcom galaktyki. Do tego celu używamy Mocy…  
\- Czego?! Kolego, błagam, daj mi namiar na twojego dilera.  
\- Mocy. Moc jest tym co daje Jedi siłę. To pole energii żywych istot, które nas otacza i przenika, i spaja galaktykę w jedną całość.  
Kubeł na śmieci podjechał do zielonego wariata i wręczył mu cylinder.  
\- Dziękuję ci druhu, podziękował kubłowi na śmieci. - A tak w ogóle nazywam się Kirrond, powiedział wyciągając dłoń do chłopaka.  
\- George, - odpowiedział młodzieniec ściskając zieloną dłoń.  
W czasie tej słodkiej scenki, czarny wariat pozbierał się, wstał i był bardzo wkurzony. Spojrzał na zajętych sobą mężczyzn i raził ich błyskawicą sithów.  
***  
W dwóch zupełnie różnych galaktykach, dwie zupełnie różne istoty zerwały się z łóżek z krzykiem, „To tylko sen” pomyśleli, obaj też położyli się z powrotem rozmyślając o Mocy i podróżach wśród gwiazd. Tym co ich odróżniało było to, że dla jednego była to codzienność, a dla drugiego przyszłość…


End file.
